Patch 4.3
Patch 4.3.0 zal "de grootste content update sinds Cataclysm" bevatten.MMO-Champion — WoW Lost 300k Subscribers, Patch 4.3 this year, Blizzcon 2011 Tickets, Blue Posts General Transmogrification This new feature allows players to customize their gear like never before. You'll find Transmogrification, Void Storage, and Reforging vendors in Cathedral Square, Stormwind and The Drag, Orgrimmar. The costs associated with this service are not yet final. Void Storage In addition to the bank, players will now have access to a new "deep storage" system, allowing characters to free bag space by setting aside coveted gear. You'll find Transmogrification, Void Storage, and Reforging vendors in Cathedral Square, Stormwind and The Drag, Orgrimmar. The costs associated with this service are not yet final. Reforging The former Reforging vendors have been... retired. The ethereals have chosen to take over the business and joined their Transmogrification and Void Storage service providers. You'll find them in Cathedral Square, Stormwind and The Drag, Orgrimmar. Outland & Northrend Quest Flow *The amount of experience needed to gain levels 71 through 80 has been reduced by approximately 33%. *Many Group quests in Outland and Northrend have been re-tuned to allow players to complete them solo. They are no longer labeled as Group quests. *Relevant questgivers have been moved into Outland and Northrend dungeons. The majority of dungeon quests for these zones are now available from within their respective dungeons. *North American realms (excluding Brazilian, Latin American, and Oceanic realms) no longer permit letters with accents in character or guild names. Existing character and guild names with special characters will be unaffected by this change. Achievements *The achievement Master of Alterac Valley no longer requires the Alterac Valley Blitzsic achievement. Classes: General *All raid and party buffs which grant group members 10% increased attack power have been changed slightly. They continue to provide 10% increased ranged attack power, but now provide 20% increased melee attack power. **Abomination's Might: The melee attack power bonus from this raid buff has been increased to 10/20%, up from 5/10%. The ranged attack power bonus remains 5/10%. **Blessing of Might: The melee attack power bonus from this raid buff has been increased to 20%, up from 10%. The ranged attack power bonus remains 10%. **Trueshot Aura: The melee attack power bonus from this raid buff has been increased to 20%, up from 10%. The ranged attack power bonus remains 10%. **Unleashed Rage: The melee attack power bonus from this raid buff has been increased to 10/20%, up from 5/10%. The ranged attack power bonus remains 5/10%. *Vengeance for Protection warriors, Protection paladins, Blood death knights, and Feral druids has been redesigned slightly. It no longer ramps up slowly at the beginning of a fight. Instead, the first melee attack taken by the tank generates Vengeance equal to 33% of the damage taken by that attack. In addition, as it updates periodically during the fight, it's always set to at least 33% of the damage taken by the tank in the last 2 seconds. It still climbs from that point at the rate it did previously, still decays when damage is not taken, and still cannot exceed a maximum based on the health and Stamina of the tank. *Threat generated by classes in active tanking modes has been increased to 500% damage done, up from 300%. This applies to druids in Bear Form, death knights in Blood Presence, warriors in Defensive Stance, and paladins with Righteous Fury active. Death Knights *Death Strike now heals the death knight whether or not the attack misses, or is dodged/parried. As a result of this change, Death Strike no longer refunds its rune cost if it fails to hit the target, as the death knight will still receive the healing effect. Blood *Blade Barrier has been redesigned. It now passively reduces damage taken. *Bone Shield now has 6 charges, up from 4. *Veteran of the Third War now reduces the cooldown of Outbreak by 30 seconds. Druids *Wrath has a new spell effect. Restoration *Wild Growth healing has been reduced by 20%. Glyphs *Glyph of Shred has been renamed Glyph of Bloodletting, and now also causes Mangle (Cat) to extend the duration of Rip, in addition to its existing Shred functionality. *Glyph of Wild Growth now also increases the cooldown on Wild Growth by 2 seconds. Hunters Coming soon. Mages Coming soon. Paladins *Holy Radiance now has a 3.0-second cast time, no cooldown, and requires a player target. That target is imbued with Holy Radiance, which heals them and all group members within 10 yards instantly, and continues to heal them by a smaller amount every 1 second for 3 seconds. *Seal of Insight, when Judged, no longer returns 15% base mana to the paladin. Judging Seal of Insight still causes damage, and melee attacks will still restore 4% of base mana. Holy *Clarity of Purpose now also reduces the cast time of Holy Radiance. *Illuminated Healing (mastery) now also applies to Holy Radiance. *Infusion of Light now applies its cast time reduction from Holy Shock critical effects to Holy Radiance, in addition to its current effects. *In addition to providing haste, the effect from Judgements of the Pure now increases mana regeneration from Spirit by 10/20/30% for 60 seconds. *Light of Dawn now affects 6 targets (base effect), up from 5. *Paragon of Virtue now lowers the cooldown of Divine Protection by 15/30 seconds, up from 10/20 seconds. *Speed of Light no longer triggers from Holy Radiance and no longer lowers the Holy Radiance cooldown. Speed of Light now only triggers from Divine Protection. *Tower of Radiance, in addition to its current effects, now also causes Holy Radiance to always generate 1 charge of Holy Power at all times. Glyphs *Glyph of Light of Dawn now lowers the number of targets to 4, instead of increasing targets to 6, but increases healing by 25%. Priests *Divine Hymn now affects 5 targets, up from 3. Discipline *Atonement will now account for the target enemy's combat reach when calculating proper range, enabling it to be used on large creatures such as Ragnaros and Ala'kirsic. *Divine Aegis has a new spell effect. Holy *Spirit of Redemption has been rebuilt to address a few functionality issues and make it more responsive. Spirit of Redemption otherwise remains unchanged. *State of Mind has been redesigned and is now called Heavenly Voice. Heavenly Voice increases the healing done by Divine Hymn by 50/100%, and reduces the cooldown of Divine Hymn by 2.5/5 minutes. Glyphs *Glyph of Circle of Healing now also increases the mana cost of Circle of Healing by 20%. Rogues Coming soon. Shaman *Flametongue Weapon no longer increases spell damage. It now increases all non-physical damage done by the wielder by 5%. *Lightning Bolt has a new spell effect. *Wind Shear now has a 25-second base cooldown, up from 6 seconds. Elemental *Call of Flame no longer causes Fire Nova to extend the duration of Flame Shock. *Earthquake damage has been increased by roughly 75%. *Elemental Fury now removes the cooldown from Chain Lightning. *Reverberation now reduces the cooldown of Wind Shear by 10/20 seconds, up from 0.5/1 second. Enhancement *Improved Lava Lash now causes Lava Lash to spread a Flame Shock debuff from the target to up to 4 nearby targets. This excludes crowd-controlled targets and those who already have a Flame Shock debuff from the shaman. *Improved Lava Lash no longer increases base Lava Lash damage by 15/30%. This increase has been rolled into the base Lava Lash skill. *Mental Quickness has been redesigned. Instead of granting the shaman spell power, Mental Quickness now causes Enhancement shaman spells to behave as though the shaman has spell power equal to 55% of attack power. Enhancement shaman spells no longer benefit from spell power from other sources. Restoration *Ancestral Healing now also causes the shaman's heals to increase the target's maximum health by 5/10% of the amount healed, up to a maximum of 10% of the target's maximum health, for 15 seconds. This effect does not stack if multiple Restoration shaman are present, and does not apply to heals from procs. *Riptide's periodic healing coefficient has been increased by 50%. The initial direct heal is unchanged. Warlocks *Shadow Bolt has a new spell effect. Warriors Coming soon. Dungeons & Raids *Dungeon Journal entries have been added for the new dungeons: End Time, Well of Eternity, Hour of Twilight, and Dragon Soul. *Bosses in Ruins of Ahn'qirajsic now drop a rare-quality Scarab Coffer Key which can be used to open the Scarab Coffers found within. These keys are zone-bound to Ruins of Ahn'qiraj and have a 17-hour expiration. This change also applies to Greater Scarab Coffer Keys used to open Large Scarab Coffers. Races *The orc racial Blood Fury now increases spell power rather than only spell damage. User Interface *Archaeology areas of interest will now show on the mini-map, in addition to the World Map. *Bag Search **A search field has been added to allow players to search bag, bank, guild bank, and Void Storage inventories for specific items. *Guilds with inactive guild leaders can now usurp the leader under specific conditions. More information on this coming soon. *The Reforging interface has been updated and improved. *Quest Tracking areas or points of interest will now show on the mini-map, in addition to the World Map. *The World Map now displays the expected character levels for each zone. General Bug Fixes Coming soon. Referenties 4.3.0